Engaged
by Myheroicdeed
Summary: Edward and Bella have big news. The kind they want to share. How will they break it to each others family? The most important question is how do they take it? All Human canon pairing.
1. Breaking the News

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

I was watching a movie on Hallmark because it was the only thing on and this idea popped into my head. So here we are. The finished product. Make sure to tell me what you think!!!

* * *

_"In the Beginning there were two..."_

_

* * *

  
_

The rain splattered against the windshield and the scenery outside flew by faster than it should. Each splattering of water matched with the sweet melody of Clair De Lune almost perfectly. Our hands were clasped on the middle console, our fingers entwined perfectly together. His thumb was rubbing soothing circles into my hand. The atmosphere in the car was comfortable. Like a warm fire and a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows after a day in the snow.

Glancing at him out of the corner of my eye I can't help but smile. He was gorgeous, and thankfully he was watching the road and not staring at me. Especially at the speed we were currently going which I'm too afraid to look at. His bronze hair was disheveled and his emerald eyes were a little bored at having to watch the road but other than that they showed how happy he was.

He looks over at me and smiles my crooked grin. He squeezes my hand gently and hums along with the music. He clasps and unclasps my hand and plays with my fingers. Compared to his long slender fingers my own looked short and slightly stubby. I move my body to aim it more towards his. I reach over making sure not to obstruct his view of the road brush his soft bronze hair from his eyes. He flashes his grin at me again and pouts. "It's not fair that you make me watch the road." his velvet voice fills the small comfortable space in the Volvo "How am I supposed to kiss you and watch the road at the same time?"

"Your not." I respond simply my voice rough in my ears compared to his.

"Exactly." He sighs in exasperation "I'm not. But that doesn't stop you from giving me a kiss." His aims his perfect emerald eyes into my own murky brown puddles and puckers his lips.

Knowing his game I grin at him "When you start going the speed limit I'll kiss you." I look at his face as the pout takes over again.

"That's a very unreasonable request." As he says this I watch the needle, not concentrating on the numbers, drop towards the lower half. We'd just passed into the town fifteen minutes from our destination.

"How did you convince your parents to come all the way to Forks?" I'd been wondering how he'd done this for weeks. When he first told me that we might as well just break all of our news at the same time to all those important to us.

He smiles at me "My mother has wanted to meet Carlisle and Esme since Alice first talked to her on the phone. It was only a matter of saying that they couldn't really travel due to Carlisle's job."

Leaning over I kiss his smooth cheek "Your a genius. An evil mastermind." He chuckles at me and stares into my eyes. As soon as his eyes meet mine I can feel my mind fogging over and myself become completely dazzled. "Watch the road." I murmur unwillingly breaking eye contact with him.

"Does your mom and dad know we're coming today?" We'd originally had planned to come Saturday instead of today, Wednesday, but we'd managed to get everything cleared up and done earlier.

"Yep, I call them last night to remind them too." I hadn't been back to see my parents in four years. Mostly because I was taking extra classes to finish my English major so I could graduate and have a stable job while Edward finishes school.

We pull into the small town of Forks, Washington home of my parents and myself. We passed several things like the high school, Newton's Outfitters, the Safe way, and friends houses. I give him directions and soon we're pulling into the driveway next to my dad's cruiser. Edward turns the car off and comes to my side to open the door. As I'm stepping out of the car the door to the house flies open and my sporadic mother comes running out into the rain. She runs at me and hits me hard enough that I'm thrown back into Edward's arms.

"Bella!" She screeches happily into my ear.

"Hi Mom." I smile at her and watch the older version of myself push brown hair from her eyes. She lets go and looks up at Edward. Raising her eyebrow she nudges me not so gently with the toe of her shoe.

"Edward this is my Mother Renee Swan, and mom this is my boyfriend Edward Masen." Edward holds his hand for my mom to shake but she hugs him instead.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Swan." Edward's smooth voice was gentlemanly and polite but still held warmth towards my mother.

"You too Edward but please call me Renee. Mrs. Swan is Charlie's mother." My mother laughs lightly and as if noticing the rain for the first time since exiting the house "We're getting soaked lets go inside." She grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards the door leaving Edward to get the bags. "I'll send Charlie out to help you.h she calls over her shoulder. When we get into the kitchen she turns to me "That's your boyfriend?" she asks flabbergasted. I nod and she smiles "He's a real looker isn't he."

I laugh "Mom don't develop a crush on him. Remember your married to Dad." She waves me off and goes to the fridge.

"I was about to start dinner a new recipe I wanted to try." That was never a good sign and with years of experience of her cooking I decided to steer her away from the concept.

"How about I cook tonight and you and Dad get to know Edward some more." she agrees and leaves the kitchen too eagerly. I'm sure she planned it that way too.

Dinner was uneventful. It was filled with questions for both Edward and myself. It was fun even if it was kind of pesky and nosy of them. So far my parents learned that I had a job as an editor in a promising publishing house and Edward was studying to be a doctor, or to be a concert pianist. Whichever came first. They knew little details about our friends but I made them wait to hear the story of how we met. That we wanted to tell both parents at the same time along with Carlisle and Esme my adopted Aunt and Uncle.

We were actually heading over there for desert, which Esme made thankfully. That was where Edward's parents would be staying. My parents had no idea that this was not just a get together to get caught up. We piled into the car and let my dad drive. Edward and I were in the back of the cruiser behind the divider. My father had always joked that was where I would end up one day.

We pulled up at the huge mansion that was Carlirle and Esme's house and my best friend Alice came bounding out the door with her big brother Emmett on her heels. As soon as the car was stopped she'd pulled me from the back and was crushing me even with her pixie frame. Emmett picks both us up in his bear hug and soon we're all back on the ground laughing. Emmett's booming one mixed with Alice's bell like one and with my own plain laugh. Edward smiles at me and with his arms wrapped around my waist he shakes Emmett's hand and exchanges casualties like we had just seen each other the night before instead of weeks ago. Alice gives him a hug the best she can while his arms are around me and before I know it we're escorted through the door where Carlisle, Esme, Alice's boyfriend Jasper, and Emmett's fiance Rosalie are standing. They engulf me into a hug and soon we're talking all at once in our excitement to be together.

Along with these two a woman and a man I never met before stand off to the side watching Edward and I curiously. The woman has his unusual hair and eye color and the man looks like Edward in all other features. He beams at them and letting me go hugs the woman to him "Hello Mum" the woman smiles at him and the man claps Edward on the back and pulls him into a hug "Dad." He smiles at me and offers his hand to me I take it and let him pull me towards him "Mum, Dad this is my girlfriend Isabella Swan. " He beams from them to me, "And Bella darling these are my parents Elizabeth and Edward Masen."  
Elizabeth's eyes look at me somewhat hesitant but she smiles at me and offers her perfectly manicured hand to me "Bella it's a pleasure to meet you."

Edward senior shakes my hand as well and his smile is wide and full of warmth. "It's good to see our boy has gotten himself somebody as pretty as you to love."

Blushing I smile at them "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Edward talks so highly of you two I was afraid you would both be giants by now." Edward Senior lets out a booming laughter and hits Edward on the back in one of those manly gestures.

"Edward you've definitely gotten a keeper." Blushing again under the smile of Edward Sr. and the appraising gaze of Elizabeth I found comfort in the goofy grin that had covered Edward's face.

"Well I'm glad you guys approve because after desert Bella and I have some news to tell you guys." He pulls me into his arms and rests his chin on my hair. Laying my head against his chest I take a deep breath so as not to forget his scent.

"Well then lets eat desert then." Esme cuts in with an approving smile on her face. She leads the way to the kitchen where two apple pies sit on the table ready to be cut. We all sit around the table and soon with cups of coffee, milk, water, hot chocolate, soda, and any other beverage that goes well with apple pie we all devour our slices while conversations flow all around us. Booming laughter and embarrassing stories of our year of college fill the room. Emmett and Rosalie are both out of college and are both working in their profession of choice. Emmett in a gym, and Rosalie in a fashion magazine. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I are in our senior year of college and as soon as that is over Alice will join the fashion world, Jasper will be a historian, Edward will go to medical school, and I'll be an editor.

We're all sitting around the table drinking whats left of our drinks. Coffee cups are refilled, and the dishes sit washed and on a drying rack waiting to be put away. Conversation still flows around us and most of them are coming to a close.

"So what was this news you two kids had to tell us." Edward Senior's arm was casually slung over the back of his wife's chair and both were looking relaxed and completely content.

Edward smiles at me and leans over to whisper "Are you ready to let the cat out of the bag?" in my ear. Nodding I smile at him and in return get his gleaming crooked grin. He looks around the now silent table and the anticipation in the room could be cut with a knife. He looks at me and smiles again "Well everybody Bella and I would like to thank you all for being here tonight."

"Just hurry up and tell us." Emmett interrupts causing everyone to laugh.

"As I was saying" Edward says clearing his throat deliberately just to annoy Emmett some more. " We appreciate everybody taking the time to get together to hear this." He squeezes my hand again and pulls from his pocket the velvet box that held the ring that we'd been hiding. He slides it on my finger and puts our entwined hands on the table. "Bella has agreed to marry me." As the news sinks in he continues, "We haven't set a date and all we know is that we'd like to be married before I graduate Med school."

"What did you say?" the shocked voice of Elizabeth Masen said her face was a mask of confusion.

"Mum Bella and I are getting married."

"No." the incredulous tone laced the word with pure poison and the atmosphere of the room froze with the outcry from Edward's mother. What just happened?


	2. Now Press Repeat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Thank you to everyone who read the first. Don't forget to tell me what you think about it. **

* * *

**  
**

Unbelief covered every inch of the house and its occupants. Elizabeth's face was bewildered as if she couldn't believe she'd just said that. I wasn't quite sure she'd said anything myself and that maybe my insecurities were just ganging up on me.

Edward's face looked especially confused he shakes his head and looks at his mother. "I'm sorry Mum I must have misheard you. Would you mind repeating that for me." He smiles his crooked grin as if willing what his mother said to be a figment of his imagination.

"No." She starts quietly. She looks at us with hardened eyes "Not until I'm absolutely positive that she's the right one for you Edward." She looks at him only and her eyes grow pleading "I'm not opposing to her exactly but I'm not giving my consent yet." The shock in the room brought with it another wave of silence.

Edward pinches the bridge of his nose and suddenly pulls me into his arms. He locks me in his arms and dips me towards the grown. His warm lips cover mine. The kiss was sweet and if his mother hadn't just told me that she opposed me then I would have thought they were going to let us get married without a hitch. We're back on our feet his arms still around me. "If all I have to do is show you she's perfect for me then you better keep your eyes open Mum I wouldn't want you to miss anything important." He kisses me sweetly and smiles at me. "Your planning on staying at your parents house tonight right love?"  
I nod speechless he rests his forehead against mine and smiles at me "I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight without you next to me." I smile at him and rub my nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

"I know exactly what you mean Edward." Sighing we break apart and I let my parents shuffle me out of the Cullen's house. Once we're in the car Renee is ranting and raving against what Elizabeth had said.

"Who does she think she is." Renee huffed from the front of the seat, "As if my baby isn't good enough for her son. Bella could make anybody happy. Who wouldn't want to marry her. Remember when she was little and all the little boys asked her to marry her at kindergarten?" she asked Charlie while sounding sad and reminiscent.

Charlie grumbled a response and pulled up into our driveway. We all went off to bed after my mother continued to tell me how amazing I was and how that Elizabeth woman would never realize how amazing I was if I never married her son. Lying in the dark on the bed I hadn't been in for years I realized how odd it was to not have Edward next to me. Edward and I had been living together for a couple of months before he asked me to marry him. We slept in the same bed and shared the bathroom. It was comfortable and cozy and just what I needed. The bed felt empty the room was dark and more menacing than most shadowed rooms are. Rolling over again I sigh and readjust the blankets. I lay my arm over my eyes. The phone on my nightstand starts ringing a familiar soothing rendition of Clair De Lune flows and I know there is only one person who has that ring tone.

"Edward." My voice sounds breathless and anxious even though I was trying to hide it. Sometimes Edward could be completely unreasonable at times.

"Hello Love." his voice smooths over a little as he continues. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind opening your window for me." Carefully I untangle myself from the sheets and move over to my window. Opening it as quietly as I could I look out into the dark.

"Edward." I call quietly and the sweet sound of his chuckle reaches my ears. Looking around I find him hidden in the boughs of the tree. He grins at my wide-eyed expression.

"I couldn't sleep without you so I decided to sneak over here and sleep with you and just go back over in the morning." He swings gracefully into my window and hugs me to his frame. His skin was cool and slightly wet from the rain outside. Leaning forward he kisses me and then pulls back and grins.

I hit him on the chest with the flat of my palm "Edward Masen what where you thinking climbing up the tree and swinging into my bedroom. You could have fallen and died." I scowled at him and he grins at me.

"Your so cute when you worry." He brushes some hair from my face and smiles his crooked grin at me. "If it makes you feel better I'll use the front door for the rest of the time." He leads me over to my bed and lays down on it his arms open waiting for me to curl up next to him. Curling into his body the shadows that had been creeping recede and the loneliness and insomnia escapes me. He sighs into my hair and his arms tighten "Goodnight love see you in the morning." Drifting to sleep was like the rocking of a ship on the waves "I love you." he mumbled into my hair and my reply was a whispered one on the edge of sleep.

The next morning I woke up to butterfly kisses and my hair being stroked back from my face. My eyes flutter open only to meet a pair of emerald ones staring lovingly into my own. He kisses me once then whispers quietly, "Let's go to the Cullen's house and cook breakfast. We'll leave a note for your parents on the table to come and join us when they wake up and we'll surprise everyone with some delicious food."

Nodding in agreement we start to move quietly around him following me to make sure I didn't trip and wake anybody up. I put rain boots on because Edward believed that my feet would get wet and then I'd get sick. Though I found it impossible for my feet to get wet since he piggybacked me the entire time to his car, which he'd parked far away so if Charlie or Renee woke up early they wouldn't see his car outside and wonder about what was going on.

The ride was a quick one with Edward's need for speed. His hand didn't let go of mine except for when he came around to open the door and to carry me into Carlisle and Esme's house. He took my boots off of my feet while I still clung to his back and dropped them as quietly as he could into the other pile of shoes that were sitting by the front door. He insists on carrying me into the kitchen and then even then he sets me on the island and tells me not to move while he gets everything ready for me. I let him do it just to humor him. When we first started going out I'd made a little protest, ok a big protest against him doing everything for me. He'd apologized and told me that he would let me do it from then on. I'd made a fool of myself and ended up not being able to reach the flour then getting on the counter and spilling most of it on myself. He'd never let me get the ingredients again and I never argued again.

I kick my feet back and forth and stare at them feeling the drain of not getting a lot of sleep pull at me. What seems like hours later, when I'm sure it was only minutes, Edward stood between my legs holding my knees still with one hand on each knee cap. He releases one and tips my face up towards him. He smiles at me understanding without me even having to say a word how tired I was. "Let's make breakfast really quickly then we'll put it in the oven to keep it warm and go sleep in the guest room." His suggestion sounds like heaven. I smile at him and lean in to peck him on the lips before making a motion that I was going to slide off the island. It was time to start breakfast. He catches me around the waste and lifts me down onto my socked feet carefully. He spins us around his arms still around my waist. He leads me to the counter where all the ingredients for cinnamon rolls sit.

"Cinnamon rolls?" I asks tiredly.

"That way we can nap while the dough is rising and that gives everyone a chance to wake up and get ready before breakfast." He smiles at me and gently cups my cheek in his hand. "That's ok with you isn't it?"

I smile at him "It's perfect." Just like him. We move in sync and start to make the dough.

We work quietly with each other not needing to break the silence because it was uncomfortable. No it was a comfortable silence. Like a Sunday morning breakfast except not on Sunday. He covers the dough with a dishcloth and looks at me. "Bella I just want to tell you that my parents don't hate you."

Sighing I grab the bowl and put it in the fridge "Your father didn't seem to hate me. Your mother on the other hand seemed to want to rip me away from you."

He hugs me to him, "Bella you heard what she said. She wants to make sure your perfect for me. She'll approve of you in no time at all I'm sure."  
"What if she doesn't approve of me?" This had been one of my big worries, " Will we break up and go our separate ways and get married to other people pretending we aren't in love?"

He smiles his crooked grin at me and looks into my eyes. His green eyes were sincere and when he brushes a bit of flour off my cheek I know whatever he plans on saying is the truth. " If she doesn't approve of you then we'll go to Vegas and elope." He leans his forehead against my own and in his velvet voice adds, "Then we'll make sure we don't visit them for the Holidays." I can't help but laugh at what he says. His reassurance that he wouldn't leave me put my mind to rest. That he was willing to give up going to spend the Holidays with his parents for me made me realize how much I was willing to give up for him in return. With his reassurance fresh in my mind and the words of love he'd told me we head towards the guest room he was stationed in to get some more sleep. When we woke up next more people would be up and our chance of it being like it was at our apartment would have passed. I was not looking forward to waking up again.


	3. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. **

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!! This chapter has nothing to do with Thanksgiving but hey who cares. I saw the Twilight movie and I was honestly didn't like it. It wasn't as good as I was expecting. By the way the coffee shop mentioned I don't think it actually exists I think I made it up but if I didn't it sounds awesome.

* * *

I felt warm and comfortable, not as comfortable as Edward and I were back in our own apartment in our own bed. We were as comfortable as sleeping in a strange king sized bed in Forks could make us be. I found myself curled around Edward absorbing and sharing the body heat we both contained through our clothes and through our skin. It was quite and the only sound was that of our breathing even and controlled. I glance up at Edward expecting to find his emerald eyes closed and him still asleep. Instead his eyes are trained on my face and when he notices I'm awake he pushes some of my haystack hair away from my face.

"Good morning again Bella." he kisses my forehead smiles at me crookedly. "We need to go downstairs and finish our breakfast so we should probably get started before the beast wakes up."

"I don't wanna." my voice sounds like I'm still half asleep and I probably look like I am too. Burying my face in Edward's shirt I breathe in the scent of him happy to just be next to him.

He chuckles and the sound makes his chest vibrate beneath my ear, "C'mon Bella Emmett will start banging on the door soon and he'll be begging you to come out and finish them and when you do leave he'll bug you to make them faster or let him eat them raw."

Groaning I start to roll away from him towards the other side of the bed. Which despite the electric blanket was freezing still. I make it to the end and not wanting to roll onto the floor and wake everybody up I stood up holding onto one of the four posts so I wouldn't fall down. Glancing behind me I notice Edward had rolled into my spot and had his eyes closed. I lean across the bed my face close to his but not too close. "Edward." I whispered and watch as he made a movement for me to continue, "If I have to get up to make breakfast you do to." He shook his head but his smile remained on his face. I decided to change my tactic. "Edward if you don't get up you have to make your own breakfast."

He was out of bed quickly and before I could head towards the door myself his arms were wrapped around me and I was being carried. He hummed a tuneless melody as he watched me work around the kitchen. Popping the trays into the oven I turn around a little too fast and managing not to fall I smile at him. "Done."

My favorite grin got wider since it had never left his face. He slides off the counter and puts his hands around my waist he lifts me up onto the middle island. Keeping his arms around my waist he stands between my legs and gives me a sweet kiss. "I'm sure they'll be delicious." He lets his forehead rest against mine as he rubs his nose against mine. "Let's go relax on the couch until their officially done and everyone wakes up." barely nodding he sweeps me into his arms and moves me into the living room. He moves pillows around, gathers blankets, and grabs the different remotes before sliding in next to me. Covered in blankets using his arm as a pillow and watching as Edward flips to a channel about music.

The familiar guitar strums from Landon Pigg's Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop make me smile and turn into Edward's arm. Our eyes meet and he smiles at me and kisses me softly "Remember when we first heard this song?"

"Yes Edward I remember the first time I heard this song was with you."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth's voice sounded curious. Not just because she came in at the confusing part of the conversation. No I'm sure she was confused as to why I was at the house again that early.

"Good morning Mum." Edward says grinning then looking down at me, "I'll tell her if you don't mind." I nod and curl myself closer to him. "Well mum Bella and I first met at a coffee shop she was working at. It was the end of our sophomore year of college and this song was playing." He smiles at me and looks at Elizabeth "This coffee shop is extremely popular with all ages because it's more a popularity contest than anything else."

"How is a coffee shop like a popularity contest?" Elizabeth made it sound as if it were the stupidest thing she'd ever heard.

"Well you see Mrs. Masen," I start hesitating as she turns her fierce gaze towards me, "Each customer has a favorite drink, and each drink no matter how similar in ingredients it is just doesn't compare to that one person who makes it just the way you like it." I start gaining confidence as I continue, " At the coffee shop there are jars with all of the workers names on it and whoever had the most tips at the end of the week got to choose the schedule they worked for the next week."

Edward takes over from me continuing our actual story, "Bella hadn't been working too long, she'd started during spring break so the first time I got to even see her was the first day of term when I went to see how my friend Tanya's break was. Tanya and Bella were working the same shift. I ordered my drink and Tanya was more interested in catching up with me than making the actual drink so Bella made it." He grins at me again, "I didn't get a good look at Bella until I picked up my drink at the end. She blushed when my fingers brushed hers as I got my cup and in her sweet voice she told me to have a good day." I blush as he goes into the details about me, he brushes his fingers against my cheek and looks up into the surprised eyes of his mother before he continues, "I took a drink and I knew that she made the best cup I'd ever had." he shrugs, " The rest is basically history because she got the most tips so she got to make out her schedule, and the coffee shop posts a copy of the scheduled workers on the announcement board and I stalked her until she agreed to date me."

I blush again "I wouldn't call it stalking exactly." I pause to think of how to phrase the next part "More like predestined meeting. He'd show up before I'd start and he'd hang around until I went home. Most times he'd walk me home because at that point we'd realized we were in the same English class and we'd started to hang out together."

Elizabeth's eyes were calculating but her gaze softened a little by the end. She opens her mouth to say something and closes it again before nodding. She starts to go before turning around and looking at us"By the way whose baking something?"

"Bella made cinnamon rolls for breakfast." Edward chimes up with a smile to his mom.

"Edward helped." I couldn't take all the credit when he helped me. That and her scrutinizing gaze made me feel about an inch tall if not smaller.

She nods at us "They smell delicious." she says before leaving. I look at Edward stunned that she'd actually said anything nice about it. I was certain once she heard I'd had any part in them she'd refuse to eat them.

"I told you she didn't hate you." He smiles and kisses me "Plus we played the favorite food card." I look at him confused, "I didn't tell you? Cinnamon rolls are my mom's favorite food. I think we're on our way to the aisle Miss Swan." He smiles at me again and un-mutes the television and pulls me closer to his side as another song starts up.


	4. Couch

The couch was swaddling me in comfort, the cushions exerting enough pressure to keep from sagging but soft enough that I sunk against them. I was too full to move and the mixture of cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate was making me sleepy. The large house was quiet and as much as I would have loved to be laying in the guest rooms bed Edward was showering. Normally this wouldn't matter but Elizabeth had sent me a disapproving glare after he'd announced his plans. Not that the couch and fuzzy blanket weren't amazingly comfortable and warm, but it lacked the scent that I wanted the most.

Carlisle and Charlie had both gone to work as soon as breakfast had ended. Elizabeth and Esme were discussing house decorating at the kitchen table over coffee. Emmet and Rosalie had disappeared upstairs to get more sleep. Alice and Jasper took their cinnamon rolls to go and headed off to Seattle for shopping. And Renee left to get her classroom ready for the busy week ahead of her.

"You've been chopped." The voice from the TV is deep and soothing. I'd turned it on to help keep me awake, though the dulcet tones of the judges discussing the appearance and how the odd ingredients worked together or didn't had my brain tuning out anything but the hum of their voices.

There was a familiar weight pressed against the back of the couch and my left side that was holding me to the couch. Warm fingers were tapping along my arm, an invisible piano tinkling out a melody I'd heard hundreds of times. The smell of mint and Edward filling my lungs, hitch hiking its way along blood cells and into my heart. I couldn't hear the TV anymore which probably meant he'd turned it off when he'd joined me, there was the unmistakable sound of humming, etching itself along my skin, underneath the piano he'd formed. His arm was thrown over my waist and he'd tucked his head into the crook of my neck, the cool of his damp hair felt nice on my sleep warmed skin. His eyelashes brushed against my cheeks occasionally when he lifted his head to look at me, every so often he would press his lips against my skin smiling.

"Edward," Elizabeth's voice was pleasant, a higher version of her sons, "I was wondering what your plans for the day were?" Her footsteps neared, and I could tell that she'd stopped walking when she caught sight of us on the couch.

"I think Bella and I are heading to Port Angeles to talk to a man about a baby grand piano." Edward's voice was quiet, like he was trying to let me sleep longer. There was a hint of annoyance at being disturbed so suddenly. An edge of excitement for the upcoming appointment to look at the piano and a lot of love aimed at his mother. The human voice is complex, so full of emotions and soothing.

"How long do you think that will take you?" Elizabeth sounded disappointed, "I was hoping that you and I could have dinner together a little later and catch up."

"I'm not sure how long it'll take Mum." Edward sighs a little, "I'll find out if theres anything else that Bella wants to do while in Port Angeles and we'll let you know before we head out."

How do you wake up in a situation like this? I went for curling myself into Edward's chest and rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. When I meet his eyes he smiles at me and starts to lean in for a kiss. His lips are about to connect to mine, but the clearing of a certain meddlesome voice makes us pause. He sighs again and presses his lips against mine anyway, his smiling against mine.

"How was your nap?" His fingers sweep hair from my forehead, tucking it gently behind my ears. I hum a positive sounding answer and rub my hand along the smooth of his cheeks.

"Anywhere else you want to go when we're in Port Angeles?" He grins at me, his annoyance at his mother vanishing.

"Um, maybe the bookstore and craft store." My voice is slow, quiet, and its sound lower than it normally is.

"We'll see what we can do." He rests his forehead against mine for a minute before gracefully getting up from the couch, something I can't even do when I sit by myself. He smiles at me before pushing my shoulders back into the cushions of the couch. A sign for me to stay where I was. He disappeared towards the front room, leaving Elizabeth and I alone.

I feel my body stiffen when her eyes find me where I sit on the couch. Why did Edward have to lave us here by ourselves? In the quiet of the room I can hear his footsteps coming towards the room. I try to will his feet to hurry, but the tempo of his foot steps don't change.

When he comes around into the corner his eyes meet mine in humor. He'd known exactly what he was leaving me to. An awkward silence with his mom. He grins at me, his hands held behind his back, hiding something from me.

"Promise me you won't get mad Bella." His eyes go wide and he pouts, his version of the puppy dog look.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth's voice sounds pleasant, like she expects this to be the end of our relationship.

He pulls a pair of polka dot boots from behind his back, "You mentioned that your rain boots were falling apart," He kneels in front of me slipping the shiny white boots covered in colorful dots over my socks. "I found these boots online and had them shipped here." His arms rest on my knees, his head angled to meet mine, waiting for my reaction.

"I love them!" I extend a foot and look at them carefully. White boots with blue, yellow, red, and black dots scattered over its surface. They are simple and childish. I throw my arms around his neck and push myself away from the couch and onto his lap, my lips meeting his once. Twice. Three times.

There's a disgusted sound from our audience of one, a sound she tries to hide with a cough, "You two better hit the road soon." She melts away down the hall oozing like rancid butter. Why did she have to witness such a personal moment? Edward's lips meet mine once more, and my annoyance with his mother ebbs away. Maybe Vegas was a good idea after all.


End file.
